En Blüdhaven
by LobeliaMoonhod
Summary: slash Nightwing x Slade


Hola! Otro slash robinxslade (en realidad es Nightwing esta vez) Quise probar con algo diferente y salió este mega corto relato, que además de escaso es algo raro. Ah! Se me olvidaba…los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto excepto divertirme un rato. Que lo disfruten!

En Blüdhaven

Creía haber escuchado de aquella fábula griega, esa que contaba la historia de la doncella Psique. Se le vino a la mente tan pronto como cerró los ojos y se tumbó en medio de la completa oscuridad de su pequeño apartamento. El piso alfombrado lo recibió con su escueto tejido, casi ralo, que el rascó suavemente con las uñas, a la vez que acostumbraba sus ojos a la negrura. Su mente volvió a rodar hacia Psique.

El amante de la joven había sido un dios…Eros, pero también dentro de su imaginación confundida había llegado a ser un monstruo. Un monstruo que se había agazapado entre la bruma al igual que el monstruo que lo visitaba a él cada noche. Le había vedado la posibilidad de encender las luces para reconocerlo, se lo había advertido solamente con el tono de voz impreso en la frase que hubo pronunciado la primera vez que lo visitó. Y lo había dejado a ciegas desde entonces, como se suponía estaba ahora, con el cuerpo desparramado sobre el piso, mientras que aguardaba otra de sus vistas de cortesía.

Rascó las uñas contra la alfombra de nuevo, deslizándose junto con el ruidillo ratonil que provocaba, hacia sensaciones que todavía no quería reconocer como miedo. Slade le daba miedo…lo hacía temblar desde aquella extraña noche en que había saboreado su saliva _(la boca de mi enemigo, la lengua de mi enemigo_). Ahora, Nightwing el valiente, se había cocido los ojos de puro temor y Nightwing el héroe, para peor, no quería volver a abrirlos.

¿Robin? Los pasos amortiguados le llegaron desde la puerta de entrada; cosa rara porque ni siquiera había oído la puerta. Pero así era siempre con él, siempre se aparecía así, calladamente.

Nightwing…Susurró Soy Nightwing El leve chasquido en el sofá le indicó que su invitado se había sentado y que seguramente ahora estaría tratando de ubicarlo en la oscuridad.

Lo sé…es sólo que aun no me acostumbro… El hombre ahogó un amago de risa, algo avergonzado. Mientras tanto el seguía tirado en el piso, pensando en la lamparita que estaba en la mesilla junto al sofá, pensando que debería encenderla. Sin embargo no hizo más que levantarse y sentarse junto a Slade.

Podrías haber sido un muy buen aprendiz… La melancolía en el tono de Slade no era mayor que el odio. Dick apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo desesperaba su actitud, la forma en que se apropiaba de cada una de sus noches desde hacía un mes y le decía cosas como aquella. Sobretodo porque ya no era el mismo…y porque nada fue lo mismo tampoco para él.

¿Por qué me seguiste hasta Blüdhaven? Todas las noches la misma pregunta…todas las noches la misma respuesta. Una exhalación muy cerca de su boca y las manos de Slade comprimiendo su rostro…luego el silencio. Pero ahora no huyó, no se le acercó. Eso terminó por enfadarlo Voy a encender la luz…se acabaron las payasadas Masculló cabreado, ofendido. Quería terminar con la duda y saber si Slade seguía siendo su enemigo…o si era ese monstruo que lo torturaba con su presencia _(con su pulso tan igual al mío…)_

"_Voy a mirarte bajo la luz…aunque te queme la espalda…aunque me quede solo…"_

Soy viejo Robin…no querrás verme…no soy lo que solía ser El brazo duro de Slade detuvo su movimiento hacia la lámpara Déjalo así como está ¿quieres? Lo dijo con un dejo de pedantería, triste, pero pedantería al fin. Y despacio lo fue aplastando contra el sofá, como si supiera que Dick no se resistiría. Pero si hubo resistencia y fue sutil. Las manos de Dick tantearon en la oscuridad, buscando el aliento de Slade, su rostro. Palpó la calurosa piel, los rasgos que nunca había visto y que tanto lo habían obsesionado. Y estaba asustado, mientras más lo tocaba, más miedo sentía _(miedo de sí mismo…miedo de quedarse en la oscuridad contando los latidos de Slade, tan iguales a los suyos)_ Incluso podía sentir las leves arrugas cerca de los ojos, las de la frente. Pero no fue más que un segundo…un segundo en el que la oscuridad le fue suficiente para rendirse al horror que le suponía todo esto y en el que se deslizó hacia el hombre junto a el con la respiración suspendida. Sentados frente a frente, demasiado cerca y Dick con sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Slade, con los pulgares yendo pasmosamente de lado a lado de su boca, acariciándosela. Por fin fue un minuto… o un minuto y medio de ellos dos así sentados a oscuras.

Soy demasiado viejo…Murmuró Slade Pero también soy demasiado obsesivo… Dick supuso que quería decir otra cosa, algo que el mismo sentía ahora. Porque había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, pero quedarse solo era lo que más presente estaba cada día en Blüdhaven. Y de alguna manera para Slade había sido lo mismo. No poder olvidarse de lo se había sido una vez a pesar de todo. Robin contra Slade…Robin y Slade…Robin y Slade odiándose. Pero ya no era así…

Lo sé Dijo Dick de pronto Soy igual a ti…Terminó murmurando muy bajo. Aun así Slade lo oyó y se sonrió fugazmente.

Siempre supe que lo sabías…aprendiz Su voz humedeció la mejilla de Dick, que se tensó en su lugar. Y esta vez fue Slade quién se acercó a él, asiéndole por la nuca, con aquella fuerza que en todo este tiempo no había disminuido en nada. Enterró los dedos entre el largo cabello del joven Grayson y se lo quedó mirando, como si en realidad en medio de esa oscuridad pudiera ver lo azules que eran sus ojos _(como si pudiera ver lo mucho que le temía…) _

Dick se había quedado escuchando…temblando entre las manos del hombre que le recordaba todo lo que había tenido que dejar atrás. Y de pronto no fue más que un muchachito…un jovenzuelo asustado que queríaaferrarse a algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Y ese algo no era más que lo que le ofrecía Slade…fuera lo que fuese. Miedo u odio…

Te temo…Dijo con el rostro refugiado en el cuello del hombre Por en lo que me has convertido…


End file.
